Kaiju Wars 2000: Millennium Mayhem
by KaijuKnight201441
Summary: Our heroes have gone to the Millennium and the Revived King of monsters warn about new monsters approaches. New heroes and allies join up to beat the villainous monster of all: Monster X. Can the heroes face off the new monsters, or will there be a world domination of the Millennium.
1. Prologue

**Tai Resident 12/31/99**

Everyone was getting ready for the New Years Eve Party and Raven was looking at the window about what happened 5 years ago, Kayla was wondering if she can cheer him up.

Kayla: Raven, I'm sure Godzilla will be ok, just help us out decorating the party

Raven: OK...

Raven help out his friends decorating the party. But outside the building to Tokyo, the mist clears up and saw a silhouette of the Final Wars Godzilla. The King of All Monsters, revived and roars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAIJU WARS 2000: MILLENNIUM MAYHEM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven-14

Kayla-12

Tai-15

Kari-14

Matt-16

TK-13


	2. The Return of the King of All Monsters

**Odaiba 1/1/2000**

Raven: That was the best party we've ever had.

TK: Yep, too bad my brother didn't came cause of his music performance.

Kayla: I hope Mothra was ok all aone

Kari: Don't worry about her, well not what happened to Godzilla

Raven was wondering what Godzilla is doing now, but then the ground shakes and saw a giant monster behind but it grew smaller and turn his size at 24 feet tall now from the fog.

Raven noticed that figure before, he saw the charcoal grey skin, silver plates, and his snout almost croc-like. Raven was shocked and the fog clears and everyone sees revived himself Godzilla appears.

Raven: G-Goji?! Oh my god I thought you were-

Godzilla: Relax, my dad gives his life to me in order to made me alive. And I decide to change my name to Rivera, sound cool right?

Raven was confused.

Raven: Well... what you guys think?

TK: It does sounds cool, so im ok with it.

Kari: Me too

Kayla: Me three.

Rivera: Ok, lets get guys home.

Raven: Erm, actually we can use this teleport that Izzy gave me.

Rivera: I didn't know you have a teleporter.

Raven: Well anyway let's get you back to Monster Island.

Raven interact the teleporter and teleports his friends and Rivera to Monster Island.

**Outside the city**

The green creature and a grey alien saw those guys head towards Monster Island.

?: So what do we gonna do Master Cell?

Cell: Don't worry about them Orga, the next day we'll show how powerful we are.

Cell and Orga disappears in sight

**The next day**

**Rainbow Bridge, Odaiba 11:54 AM**

Raven: I wonder what's going to happen in this year?

Rivera: Maybe some new monsters we haven't fought.

Raven: Yea, right.

They waiting about 5 minutes, until the scream from the decks.

Raven: You're saying?

Rivera: Let's just go...

They rushed towards to the decks and saw some clothing laying on the floor.

Raven: What the...

Rivera: My god...who could've done this

Raven: or what could've done it...

?: That my friends was me...

They both turn around and saw a creature that looks like a man with green and black dots skin, black wings, a tan tail, yellow boots, and a white face with yellow cover.

Raven: Who-what, are you?!

Cell: You seemed you don't know me, My name is Cell in my Perfect form, I came here to absorb those weaklings energies to increase my power, know I'm powerful enough to destroy you two.

Raven: Rivera?

Rivera: Don't worry about that...whatever he is, but we'll stop you what you've done!

Cell: Oh pardon me, I didn't came here, alone...

Both: Alone?

Behind Cell, an alien walks next to Cell with his 3 fingers hands and this monster looks a lot gruesome image that his body what like a whale and the hole on it's shoulder.

Cell: Allow me to introduce my servant, Orga.

Raven: Orga?

**KAIJU ANALYSIS: ORGA**

Rivera: This mastodon of absorption alien type freak is know as Orga, he's the one who absorbs my G-cells from the abandon lab.

**ANALYSIS ENDS**

Rivera: Well we have no choice but to fight!

Raven: Right!.

Raven's back glows of the Crest of Miracles and transform him into Mangamon's armor.

Cell: This looks, intriguing...

Orga: Never seen this kid with that power before

Raven: C'mon, let's fight already!

Cell: As you wish.

They both teleported leaving Rivera fights Orga.

**Odaiba Decks: Tai Residents 12:19 PM**

Kari: _I wonder what's taking Raven so long? ..._

Tai: Kari, come look at this!

Kari run towards to Tai, Kayla, TK, Matt, Agumon, Gabumon, Gatomon and Larva Mothra watch the breaking news about the incident.

Newscaster: This is far beyond an phenomenal tragedy we've never seen, clothes laying on ground, human sized monsters fighting, and most of all two flying humanoids fighting each other!

Kayla: Wait...That's Godzilla and Raven!

Matt: Wait a minute, I thought he was gone for good?

Mothra: He must've given his life to Junior Godzilla to revive him, remember?

All: Ooooh...

Tai: But what about those two guys?

Agumon: They do look tough. Tai

Gabumon: We sure do need there help.

Gatomon: Wait guys, there's more

They look back at the news channel

Newscaster: Unfortunately, there is another flying humanoid coming in as fast as it could give a close image in this humanoid, but is to blurry to see, so we show it anyway.

The news shows a fast flying human wear purple robe with blue brand on waist and wrists, and his hair is blonde, his eyes were aqua blue, and his shows are pointy-end and orange-brownish.

Tai: I take that back, there is more than one tough guys flying by.

Kari: Well, I don't want to wait anymore, I have to find Raven, right now!

Kari rushes outside and flys with her Crest Mark of Light powers to find Raven quickly.

**Back at the fight**

Cell kicked Raven down hard to the bridge and Raven was really badly injured right now, so as Rivera.

Celll: Well, give up now?

Raven: Not a chance!

Raven flys back at Cell, but Orga blacks him.

Raven: !

Orga: Shoulder Cannon!

He fires a yellow circle pattern beam and hits Raven back to the ground

Raven is now groans in pain, until he saw a pink light up above.

Kari: Hey, Raven!

Raven was shocked to see her.

Raven: Kari! Get out of there! Is not safe!

Cell immediately looks up and saw Kari up on he sky.

Cell: Heh, what do you know, you friends came here to rescue you. How worthiness...

He teleported and Orga looks at Raven staring him on the ground.

Raven: Get out of my way you oaf!

Orga: Make me!

Raven punches Orga in the gut, but it had no effect.

Raven: What?!

Orga: Well, what do you know. it wasn't hurt.

Suddenly Rivera fires his Atomic Breath which cause him damage him a lot.

Rivera: Go!

Raven nods and flys up towards Cell.

Cell: You better tell me where is those orbs you have young lady!

Kari struggles to get off Cell's grips off his grip of his hand.

Kari: I told you I don't know where exactly the orbs are, now please let..me..go!

Raven: HEY! LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND!

Cell looks at Raven at high speed, but he didn't notice there's someone is at high velocity speed and punched him in the gut hard and send him flying and crashed to the mall.

Orga: Master Cell!

Raven stops and saw the scene that someone did the punch. Kari saw it too, but he saw the exact same boy from the news.

Raven: Wow kid, that is a really heck of a punch.

The kid look at Raven and turns to him.

?: Thanks.

Kari: Hey, your're that kid from the news that lately.

?: Probably you guys never heard of me.

Raven: Yeah, who are you anyway?

Gohan: Name's Gohan.

Raven: Gohan? That's sound a really coo name.

Gohan: No questions asks, we got company!

Cell raise his energy and flys fast up to the threesome and shock to see tha tboy again.

Cell: Y-you...it can't...be!

Gohan: Surprised, Cell?

Cell: I...thought...I lost you!

Raven: Enough talk, you better leave this place or fight!

Cell growls at them, but then he laugh evil*

Kari: What's so funny?

Cell: You guys are complete felt for it!

Raven: What?

Suddenly Rivera screams for help and Orga is about to swallow him up

Raven: Rivera!

Gohan: Darn it!

Kari: Oh my!

Cell: Hahahahaha! What you gonna do kids?! WHAT YOU GONNA DO?!

Raven was able either fight Cell or save Rivera, but he has no choice

Raven: abosrb me...

Gohan and Kari: WHAT?!

Cell: So there's your death toll.

Cell uses his tail and began to absorb Raven.

Gohan: Hurry grab him!

Kari: Wait, look!

She pointed at Rivera that his spines are turning red and also Raven's aura turning red.

Cell: What the?!

Orga: Huh?!

Raven and Rivera: **ATOMIC MAGNUM EXPLOSION!**

They both explode full of nuclear energy inside causing Cell and Orga disappear in explosion and it's so bright that everyone in Japan could see.

Raven: *panting* That was...really...

Raven faint and starting fall to the ground.

Kari: Raven!

Gohan grabs his leg and Raven's Crest mark of Miracles powers down to return himself back to normal.

Back at the bridge the smoke clears and only thing that left is Rivera standing with Orga who got blown off in half and roars at it to make it fall.

Gohan lays Raven down. and they see Tai and the others running to Raven

Tai: Kari! Are you alright?!

Kari: I'm fine Tai, well, mostly.

TK: Yea, but what about Raven?

Gohan: He needs some rest, that's all.

Matt: Say, aren't you that boy who's on the news?

Kari: It's a long story.

Kayla looks at Raven

Kayla:_ Raven, now I understand why you're the only hope to save this world..._

Rivera walks towards them.

Rivera: Is he gonna be alright?

Tai: Yea, I guess.

Gohan: C'mon guys, let's take him back home.

Tai and the others help Raven to carry him to his home.

**Unknown place**

?: Drats! That foul creature, why would you sent them first, not us?

?: Relax, you two, I am gonna sent you girls in a year to ready to fight both boys and Rivera at once.

?: That's sounds long, but we'll beat Rivera once and for all!

?: Metal, how long til the Kaiser Project till is done?!

Metal: In about 4 months, sir.

?: Prefect...

*the evil Kaiju laughs evil andit shows an X fortress with a lot of Kaiju captured the he remain.*

**(END)**


End file.
